Tantamount Version Lore Bits
The Divine Spirit and the Archangels The Creation of Life and Miitopia A long time ago, there was no Miitopia. Until, at the very beginning of time, there was a large blast, creating the Divine Spirit, a being of near-infinite power. They created the sky, sun, and the (Miitopia equivalent of) Earth. They created all the light, darkness, and every thing in-between. and they created life. life breathed its way into many of its creations, including the angels. although, yes, they tend to appear as normal Miis, albeit with a few extra parts, such as wings and extra eyes, this is a disguise created by the angels themselves, as they can shapeshift. their true forms are monstrous. The Divine Spirit then created Their next lifeform- the Miis. These were the only sapient beings,minus the Angels, and there were many variations. Humans, Cats, Elves, Birds, and more! And then what? The Divine Spirit was too powerful for the world they had created, so they split apart into the four archangels- Lexiel, the Angel of the Law; Eriel, The Angel of mercy; Veribiel, The Angel of punishment; and Chaoel, The Angel of chaos. The four ruled over Miitopia and the Nebuland. At least, until Chaoel decided that he wanted to rule. alone. The War Chaoel decided to start a war to overthrow the other three Archangels. Many of his sector agreed that he should be the sole Divine Spirit. However, Chaoel was incredibly outnumbered. He and his sector lost very quickly. The army was banished into Oblivion, a dark, wet, underwater cave filled with magma. Later, some of his army felt the need to redeem themselves, and were freed. these later became the Imps we know today. The Creation of Praesidiel With The Dark Curse recently sealed away and prophesied to come back and Chaoel likely vengeful over being banished, the remaining archangels decided to split their powers to make a fifth archangel with the job to protect Miitopia. This Angel's name was Praesidiel, coming from the latin word for "protection." This Archangel was in charge of a new type of angel, Guardian Angels, as well as making sure nothing bad happens to Miitopia ever again, however, failing epically when the Dark Lord and Keeper of the Night came along. Magic Aura Introduction Most Miis have a magical aura that surrounds them. this is common knowledge in the realm of Miitopia. How strong it is depends out how much magic you use. for example, a mage will have a stronger aura than a warrior. The aura will develop differently depending on a mix of nature and nurture and will have different colors and shapes depending on the Mii's personality. only a few Miis can see auras. Defective Auras However, sometimes, auras do not develop correctly due to trauma. This his multiple effects, depending on the trauma. No Aura This means the Mii will never develop a true personality of their own. These Miis will often have a Neutral personality, but can sometimes mask their emotionlessness and take on a Cool or Laid-Back personality instead. Auraless Miis generally act like people with NPD(more commonly known as narcissism) or ASPD(More commonly known as psychopathy and sociopathy) in real life. Auraless Miis have no magical ability, as opposed to Miis whose jobs don't center around magic, as the latter generally have at least a little bit of magical ability. Multicolored Aura Generally Miis will have one color aura at a time, although it changes from time to time. So what does it mean when a Mii has a multicolored aura? simple! That Mii has more than one personality that they switch between, mirroring real life DID (Also known as MPD or Multiple Personality Disorder.) Shared Aura Well, what happens when two people share an aura? well, they begin to act like one person in two bodies- because they are! Although this does not resemble any real life disorder, it does resemble many pairs of fictional psychic twins. If they are separated, the two twins(and it's usually twins) begin to act like polar opposites- one being hyper emotional and the other hyper logical. If one of the pair dies, expect the other to... how do I put this... follow the other, so to speak. A famous example of this is the Dark Curse. Curses What are Curses? When a Mii's face gets ripped off and remains that way for a while, the Mii dies- this is common knowledge. However, a Mii does not always simply disappear. Sometimes, if they had a lot of repressed emotions, those manifest itself into a Curse. Afterwards, if given a face and sufficient magic, a Curse may be reborn and restored to their original human state. However, there will still be scars and such, things will not go back to complete normal. However, Curses are rare, and the only Curse that has ever been successfully reborn is Josiah. The Birth of the Dark Curse Around the same time, there was a lonely pair of twins, Charlie and Chloe. Their parents neglected them and they had no real friends. Charlie and Chloe tended to repress their anger. They also learned a lot of dark magic to impress people. however, one day, Chloe died in a sudden accident. Charlie, who was already quite sad at the time, got even sadder. One day, Charlie couldn't take it anymore. Charlie looked into the mirror and noticed his bland face. he promptly used some dark magic he had learned to cast it away. However, he did not simply disappear like he had planned. His repressed hatred, malice, and envy had manifested itself into the Dark Curse. the Dark Curse possessed some random dude on the street. it took Lexiel, Eriel, and Veribiel to defeat the Curse and seal him away into a little box. however, it was prophesied that some poor shmuck would open the box and be possessed 1,000 years later, however, once the Dark Lord was defeated, he would not be able to possess a man or woman.Category:Miitwopia Category:Miitopia:Tantamount Version